This invention relates to a drying apparatus for horses and the like and is intended especially for horses.
Horses, when wet, may catch a cold or even more serious deseases like pyelitis if the ambient temperature is low or if there is a considerable draft. Horses may get a wet coat uner several reasons: Horses are known to transpire. If a horse has been exhausted or worked hard, e.g. if a horse has been ridden on a military course or a high-jump competition, the coat is usually damp and may be thouroughly wet. Furtheron horses need to be washed from time to time, then the coat gets wet, too. Finally, a horse may get wet in the rain.